Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted Boarders. To add to this list, for the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to: * Place your badfic in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Include a link to the fic in question, and put the rating and date of addition to the list next to the fic title. * Also make sure to include the summary under the title, and as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. * You may include comments of your own. If you do, please make them brief and italicized. Thanks! If you wish to claim a fic from this list: * Move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link, and summary, and add your name to it. * Make sure to delete it completely from this list, including the category if there are no other badfics in said category (this keeps things neater). * It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. To keep this list tidy, please alphabetize and date entries. Badfic that has been on the list for more than 18 months should be removed, since it is unlikely anyone will claim it if they haven't already. LAST CLEANUP: eatpraylove, 10:40 am, June 29, 2019. Crossovers * "Barney Vs Godzilla King of Monsters" - T - Godzilla x Barney and Friends. October 13th, 2019. ** Big Barney boy vs Godzilla the King of monsters is what this story is about ** Neo Skater's Note: An entire paragraph of a trollfic (sigh) focusing on Barney the Dinosaur, who is somehow as bad as Godzilla (sigh) but still the hero of the story, fighting Godzilla, who from what I know is more heroic than whoever replaced Barney. Also, the world ends because Godzilla wins. Why do they always go for the preschoolers' shows? In any case, this is not very funny. * "Kingdom Digital Hearts Final Mix" - K+ rated - Kingdom Hearts (I) x Digimon (specifically Digimon Adventure 02). August 19, 2018. ** Davis Motomiya after beginning chosen by the Keyblade will go on a quest travel Disney worlds to Disney world . With the help of Donald Duck and Goofy to find his missing friend Ken and Kari. ** eatpraylove's note: Translation, Stu!Davis takes Sora's place except without the "we need to find King Mickey" plot from the original. I think. Also there's a sequel butchering Chain of Memories. * "Legend of Zelda: Worlds Collide" - T rated - Legend of Zelda x The Lord of the Rings x Minecraft. Added Jan 6, 2019. ** When Link and his friends get cast into Middle Earth, they make the most unusual friends, and meet the strangest people, especially when Steve and Alex show up. Now, they must unite or they will fall. LoZ, LotR, and Minecraft crossover, spoilers, sequel to Veil of Darkness. Part 2 of 3. ** Neshomeh's note: I like the part where it's post-War of the Ring and Legolas and Gimli show up out of nowhere and everyone is just cool with it. Also Aragorn's sword is named ''Elendil? Excellent loot opportunity there.'' * "Magischer Kriegers" - T rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Kamen Rider. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** Here is a story based off one of the challenges I set out, originally a One-Shot, now it is a full-fledged story with irregular updates due to College, Say hello to Soma Yu; AKA Kamen Rider Warlock! See how he tackles the challenges that lay before him alongside Nanoha and bring Hope! ** Mattman's note: The Stu's phantom is not a monster but a class. That in and of itself is a breach of Kamen Rider Wizard's canon. * "Monster Hunter Potter" - Monster Hunter x Harry Potter. T-rated. Returned from Claimed on June 24, 2019. ** AU Daniel Potter is declared boy-who-lived. Harry Potter is sent away for his own safety. Now things in the Wizarding World have calmed down and Lily and James are looking for their eldest son... who happens to be the top Hunter of the Guild. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: ...Yeah, uh, no. These are two continua which probably shouldn't be mixed together, even if it's an AU. A very, very badly done AU. ** Voyd's notes: I know exactly zip about Monster Hunter, but, uh... buh? I peeked in, got halfway through the chapter, and my head's already spinning from confusion. Also, an unmarked scene change. MAKE IT STOP! * "Power Potter" - T-rated - Harry Potter x Power Girl. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018 (with apologies to Edhelistar) ** Experimented at a young age, young Karen Potter was infused with the DNA of a Kryptonian and thus becoming Power Girl, now her family wants her back. Why? Just read and find out. FemHarry. ** Edhelistar's notes: This fic is just filled with so much "WAT". Almost every single character from the Harry Potter side has been replaced, and the Justice League superheroes act like idiots. In general, is a massive middle finger to both fandoms and I just can't wait to watch it '''BURN'.'' * "Secrets of the Void" - T rated - Warframe x Mass Effect. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** The Void: A strange, twisted place where logic as we know it fails us. Some say that it is a dimension of its own, while others believe it is the space between universes. Me? All I know is that I'm shoved into another universe with no way back, a universe which, until now, I only believed to be fiction. SI, my first non-first contact fic. Rating subject to change. T for blood. ** Des' note: Well. Classic "SI falls into canon X". Immediately gets ultra speshul by somehow becoming a Low Guardian and taking control of the Technocyte Plague (which are, uncanonically, the same thing or something), which means bye-bye conflict of Warframe. Probably an OP Stu. I've no idea what this... abomination... does to the ME-verse because I've only read a few paragraphs from the first chapter. * "Stampy's Dark Side" - T rated - Stampy's Lovely World/Magic Animal Club x TeamCrafted. March 24, 2019. ** Hey,guys mela here again soooo this my story is all about stampy's dark side,so yeah I hope you gonna enjoy this book (The cover draw by me) Stampy was a good cat who had great friends.But what he did discover he had a dark side a mist. He wanted to tell his friends but to scared so he kept it as a secret. Will Stampy ever fix this mess Or Will he make it worse {WARNING: MAY CAUSE SLOW UPDATES!!!!!!} o(╯□╰)o ** Neo Skater's note: The cover art is AMAZING (melavsvs designed the character that I would use to mentally represent myself in internet interactions and would later become my self-insert agent, Skater), but that's the only good thing I have to say. The bad stuff includes: terrible SPaG spawning armies of mini-Barnabies (or whatever we decide on for the minis of the Magic Animal Club and TeamCrafted continua), too many ships (Romantic Plot Tumor, anyone?) and the accompanying destruction of the one or two canon ships, very OOC characters, many author's notes (one even mentions me; look out for "SkaterTheDJWolf"), and the final boss of fangirl groups: the '''dreaded' OC drive. The fic's also been updated since I last read it, so be on the watch for an attractive Hit The Target character replacement; I know the author well. Alexa, play Megalovania, because the poor souls assigned to this fic are gonna have a bad time.'' * "Starting a New Life" - M - RWBY x Marvel x Star Wars x a host of others. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** A man once the villainous Darth Vader from the Galactic Empire is now reformed thanks to his son Luke and has entered retirement and was in his Jedi Interceptor when he encountered the First Order right after the destruction of Starkiller Base and is on the run he got away but not without gaining significant damage to his Interceptor he jumped into hyperspace to an unknown planet with a shattered moon and headed towards it... ** Mattman's Notes: Do I really have to talk about this one. Just know that the summary is wholly inaccurate. Also the author ships himself with Yang and they have two kids. * "Morticia is Pregnant" - Not rated, but I'd say M as it mentions rape, sex, and suicide. The Addams Family ''x ''The Munsters ** Discofurby's Notes: No, just no. Everybody is OOC (sometimes wildly so). Morticia is tortured in the worst possible ways (several unborn babies dying, rape twice, two suicide attempts). Gomez is killed off, Lily Munster is a psycho, terrible spelling and grammar, song lyrics everywhere, and the story keeps saying it's going to end but not actually ending. Morticia also names her daughter after a Doctor Who character and accidentally makes a mini of herself named "Mortica". * "A Wildcard's Awakening" - T rated - Fallout ''x ''Fire Emblem: Awakening. Returned from Claimed June 28, 2019. ** "You know, I've seen some crazy shit in my time, but a whole new world? That's a new one, but I guess it can't be too bad considering I'm traveling with these Shepherds. Let see what kind of crazy shit I get into this time." -Courier Six AKA Marcus. ** The protagonist is a total Stu who makes all the canons look like idiots by comparison, and the whole fic is just an excuse to show off his mad skills and awesome weapons. Anime and Manga Fairy Tail * "The Dragneels" - M rated, but probably not that bad. August 19, 2018. ** Blood doesn't make a real family love does (The boy with pink hair re-written) ** Whatever good parts are in the story, they're obscured by the bad technical execution. Pretty Cure series * "Suite Precure Meet the Dream Traveler" - not rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** This story take place after episode 3. Yup, this is his story. Do you like the retelling story of Suite PreCure? It will be awesome if Blaze allied with the Suite PreCure. Now if you all wondered, how does Siren/Ellen know about Blaze and who is Blaze's sister? Well, I won't tell you yet. Of course I don't own anything, except my OC and my fanfic. ** I've never seen PreCure in my life, but sweet ''Muses this is bad. Randomly switches between prose and script format, any story where an OC allies with the canons screams Sue/Stu, and according to KoolKoopaGirl the story's not much better: "Filled to the brim with disproportionate retribution, character shilling, entitled bastards, and irrational hatred, this fic ain't for the faint of heart." Also there are sequels covering everything after Suite PreCure.'' Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * "Sixth Signer" - K+. Reported July 29, 2018. ** In a remade world of Yugioh 5Ds, Ellie Fudo, the 11 year old sister of Yusei, is the left wing of the crimson dragon and psychic storm duelist. With chaos rising, Ellie must use the bond she and her brother share to save the world, set things right, and most importantly, get her older brother to date a certain claw signer. Follow the journey of the sixth signer! ** "She's the Sixth Signer (That's basically the 5D's equivalent of a Tenth Walker), Yusei's younger sister (Let's charge ahead of time for Yusei having a younger sister in the first place: his parents died when he was just a baby in the meltdown that split New Domino City and the Satellite apart, and he survived because he was launched into Satellite in an emergency escape pod. His parents didn't survive to have another baby.), a very powerful psychic with weather powers (Psychics exist in this continuum, but this is obviously an excuse to make her more speshul), and she just jumps in halfway through 5D's without explanation (If she's Yusei's sister AND the sixth Signer, where was she during the whole Dark Signer fiasco?). A Mary Sue if I ever saw one." - SkaterTheDJWolf on the Board, 2018 Film Frozen * "Cold as Ice" - T rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** AU based on Frozen with Elsa as the villain. When the King and Queen discover their daughter Elsa's powers they live in fear of just how powerful she is becoming. When Elsa hurts her little sister Anna, the King decides to kill his own daughter. Unable to carry out the task, instead he abandons her in the mountains where she grows up with a frozen heart, and lust for revenge. ** Silenthunder's note: Okay, first off, it is NOT the king who decides to do this - it's the queen. Welcome to the most scary character replacement I have ever come across. Seriously, this woman is an absolute monster that will haunt the nightmares of Frozen fans everywhere. And I thought the canonical version of them locking Elsa away was sad... Star Wars * "Destiny of the Sith" - T rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** While Darth Sidious makes his own plans of destroying the Jedi, another Sith Lord, who perhaps more powerful than Sidious, makes his own plans which will result in the death of the Jedi and Sidious himself. Read and Review. AU. ** Massive Gary Stu in this, two canon characters killed, and Ahsoka turned into a minor slut. Literature Harry Potter * "The beast within" - T rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** What would have happened if Harry had been bitten by Remus during his third year? This is my take on it. Major AU. ** If you guessed Werewolf!Harry, you're right. Along with Animagus!Snape, Remus/Sirius, two random exotic animals to act as companions for Harry during transformation time, werewolves who find their mates at the human age of 16... *squick!* And so much more... * "Faery Heroes" - M rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** Response to Paladeus's challenge "Champions of Lilith". Harry, Hermione, and Luna get a chance to travel back in time and prevent the hell that England became under Voldemort's rule, and maybe line their pockets while they're at it. Lunar Harmony; plenty of innuendo, dark humor, some bashing included; manipulative!Dumbles; jerk!Snape; bad!Molly, Ron, Ginny ** KoolKoopaGirl's notes: Definitely not recommended reading: it's a horrible bash fic with next to no redeeming qualities. The main characters are villain protagonists, and not even the fun kinds. They cast uncanon curses on whatever poor character has earned the author's ire, brutally murder on a whim in the name of "justice"... I'm starting to see why Dumbledore thinks this Harry has gone Dark. * "Harry Potter, the Twilight Wolf" - T rated. August 19, 2018. ** Not Twilight related. While seven year old Harry Potter is running away from his cousin he is bitten by a wolf and his life changes for ever. ** Yep, another werewolf AU. The original note said it best: "He becomes a completely uncanonical werewolf species who doesn't need wolfsbane potion to control himself; Ollivander can see people's auras; Harry is given a second wand with two cores: intertwined unicorn bone '''and dementor bone'."'' * "Luna, and her loony routine" - M rated, NSFW/B. Returned from Claimed June 29, 2019 (with apologies to Scapegrace) ** Luna Lovegood, like every other girl her age, had urges. How she dealt with them however, was certainly not like every other girl. ** Scapegrace's comments: The poop is there. Again. As is more stuff. Oh, and everyone is underage. Isn't the planet wonderful? * "Raised by Darkness" - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 28, 2019. ** After years of abuse by his uncle a seven year old Harry Potter is rescued from the Dursleys by a Dementor who senses his pain, Raised in Azkaban with a strange but caring family and new powers how will Harry react to the revelation he is famous, a wizard and has the power to speak to Dementors. Powerful Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley bashing and Caring Dementors. ** DawnFire's note: Caring. Dementors. Ha. Sues, more like. Not kidding. And that's only the beginning... * "Tormentor" - M rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** Post OoTP. Harry decides to leave the Dursley's home. His world will soon be shattered as he uncovers realities concerning the link he has with Voldemort. Independent!Dark Heir!Dementor!Powerful!Harry. Not the usual type. * "The Way The World Works" - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 29, 2019 (apologies to Matt Cipher) ** Nine year old Harry Potter discovers the wizard world on a fluke and decides he loves it. He creates a new identity and become someone else entirely. At eleven Harry recieves his Hogwarts letter, but it wont stop him from being him. And it helps that he's a metamorphmagus and a little more devious then people think. When the times comes, they wont even know what hit them. ** Harry gets replaced by someone named 'Harrison James Potter nee Evans', who then adopts the name of Rowan Balor Arawn. He's 1/3 Veela, 1/3 Vampyre, and 1/3 Wizard (and 3/3 speshul!), naturally is an heir to several fortunes and estates, 90% of his magic is 'blocked' by Manipulative!Dumbledore... Yeah, this one's a doozy. * "Umbridge's Sh*tty Detention" - M rated. NSFW, NSFB. Returned from Claimed June 29, 2019 (with apologies to Quincy Jones) ** Harry has detention with Umbridge all week, and having a scar that says 'I Must Not Tell Lies' will be the very least of Harry's problems after his detentions are through. ** Hahahahaha. You all hated Umbridge, right? Well, now feel free to hate her even more as she puts Harry through highly NSFW torture. And I do mean highly NSFW. Perhaps even exceeding the horrors of C*l*br*n. '' ''The Legend of Drizzt * "The Only One" - M rated. NSFW Returned from Claimed June 29, 2019 (with apologies to Quincy Jones) ** After Drizzt loses everything important to him and is taken prisoner in the worst way, Artemis Entreri may be his only hope for freedom and a chance at a new life. Major slash, majorly OOC--you've been warned. ** Probably the most offensive thing ever to happen to Drizzt. Majorly OOC is right- it completely ignores literally everything that makes Drizzt who he is. If that were the only offense, I wouldn't touch it. However, such a stunning amount of things are wrong with it that I feel duty-bound to mission this. It refuses to even look upon a semblance of logic, smooths over severe trauma, and gives ARTEMIS ENTRERI EMOTIONS. '' ''The Lord of the Rings/''The Hobbit'' * "No Safe Place (Legolas Love Story)" - Presumably T-rated. Returned from Claimed March 23, 2019. ** Erillin is the younger sister of Arwen, Princess of Rivendale. Her father, Lord Elrond has hidden her true Identity from her and keeps her Hidden within the Elven Realm of Rivendale. When she joins the Company, she finds herself about to embark on the biggest adventure of her life. But is it love, or life? ** EPL's notes: Classic second-daughter-of-Elrond Legomance, except this one has special powers and her dad's been keeping her hidden from the rest of Rivendell--excuse me, "Rivendale"--for presumably that reason. Also she joins the Fellowship because of course she does. ** Last 'Elf-witch', her mother was one too and killed by '''Suron '''over it, and there's Grelvish and translation inside the dialogue tags. * "The other Evenstar" - T rated. Returned from Claimed March 23, 2019. ** Seraphina has a dark and shameful past. She joins the Fellowship to help Frodo on his mission to destroy the Ring. However, her past comes back to haunt her. She must fight to protect the ones she loves and fight to keep control of herself. ** Where to even begin. This bit of writing features a raging Sue with a name that references a religion that's non-existent in Middle-earth, Boromir wearing his "soldier's uniform" to the Council, Boromir-bashing, and wounds from a Morgul blade that behave uncanonically (in a clothes-burning way). The Sue saps powers of decision, convinces Frodo to volunteer to take the Ring to Mordor, has a Magical Necklace of Mary-Sueness that occasionally burns her, and volunteers to go with the Fellowship before '''Gandalf'. All of this is from the first chapter, and I've even left some things out (such as line-mangling and mini-Balrog creation). Later on, she mentions that she helped to deliver both Éomer and Éowyn, and that she and Éomer used to go on adventures together. I'm also pretty sure it's a Legomance, although I suppose it could be Aragorn instead. Do I really need to go on?'' Percy Jackson ''series * "The Child of the Moon: The Lightning Thief" - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 29, 2019 (with apologies to Matt Cipher) ** This story will have the original story line of Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief with some major twists so follow the son of Artemis as he helps Percy and friends find Zeus's bolt. Warning: There will be some oc's. Hope you guys like it as this is my first ever fanfiction. So please no bashing just leave some constructive criticism and feed back. Thank you. ** ''Do I even need to say anything? We have a child of Artemis... a MALE child... with a Cute Animal Friend, who becomes the fourth in Percy, Annabeth, and Grover trio. Oh, also, F*CKING DRAGONS!!! I'm afraid to even think about this... but the author is going to rewrite the whole first series. ''Rose Potter vibes, anyone?'' * "Child of the Sea" - Explicit. NSFW. February 13, 2020. ** Jason accidentally impregnates Percy one night on the Argo II! Poseidon gets a little overprotective and forbids Jason from seeing Percy at all in the following weeks. Except until the Sea God's stone heart melts, and Jason's allowed to see his pregnant boyfriend. ** Aeon's notes: Oh glod, the time compression is strong with this one. Also be warned, plenty of awful biology and bad medicine exist. It also has almost the worst mpreg excuse possible. ** Silv's notes: Percy gives birth to thirteen kids. THIRTEEN. I rest my case. * "The First Son of Artemis" - T Rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** Jay was just a boy from Minnesota, he enjoyed, hunting, climbing trees, being in the forest. However when he meets a strange blonde haired girl, with a knife in her bag on his first day at his new school in New York his life is about to change. He isn't just Jay from Minnesota, he is Jay, the demi-god. HOWEVER he isn't just Jay the demi-god, he is Jay the first ever son of Artemis ** Artemis' kid, do I need to explain it any more? * "New Girl", "New Adventure" - M Rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018 (with apologies to Mattman the Comet) ** Lilly Belle is the new girl at Camp Half-Blood. The sexy daughter of Hermes (looks clearly came from mother) is tired of the boring camp life and deicides to have some "fun" with the boys in camp and other adventures. OC, girlxgirl, girlxguy. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy! NOTE: This is a SMUT story, Rated R. Don't expect a major story line or anything, sorry to you story lovers. ** Sequel to New Girl, Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter are back with more amazing stories! Connor Stoll gets the quest of a lifetime, Camp Jupiter has a "problem" and Camp Half-Blood gets more drama than it can possibly handle! Hope you enjoy! :D :D :D ** Ah yes, New Girl. Bad Slash, a Sue pileup, engaging in sexual relations with a Centaur off-screen. I want to take this out. * "Percy Jackson: Son of Apollo" - M rated. February 13, 2020. ** Percy's life went upside down. From leader of Camp to hated by everyone. Disowned by his father. He gets a new family from a certain God who adopts him. How will his new life go? ** Aeon's notes: Greek-bashing, a Villain Stu to kick Percy out of Camp Half-Blood, and compressing plot. Fun. Also, random mpreg powers exist now. ** Silv's notes: Percy somehow becomes a child of Apollo by blood (I think?) while retaining his Poseidon powers, becomes the champion of both Athena and Artemis (gaining powers from them as well), gets sent to Camp Jupiter (and is somehow followed by the Villain Stu), becomes the only male member of the Hunt while actively dating Jason, and has god(desse)s popping up every other paragraphs. This takes place ''before and during The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune, mind.'' Redwall * "soulless shell" - T rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** the story of Leif 1000 years before blood omen when a young child is taken from his home and forced to take on a lineage he never knew of it will take all the courage he has to survive with the help of a rebel leader he must over throw evil review ** Why. Just why. Does this exist... Twilight * "Master of the Universe" - not rated. NSFW, NSFB. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** It's the one 50 Shades of Grey is based on. It doesn't really need more description than that. Television Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' * "Stopwatch~a doctor who love story (10&11)" - not rated, so I'll say it's rated T for swearing. Returned from Claimed January 4, 2018. ** When a time lord or lady finds their soulmate, time seems to freeze. They call this their stopwatch. My name is Olivia Corey. My mother escaped from a dyeing Galifrey when she was pregnant with me but she died soon after I was born. I am the last time lady and this is how I met the doctor. ** Zingenmir's notes: Basically, Time Lady Sue romances the Tenth (and later Eleventh?) Doctor, manages to '''character replace the TARDIS', and drags the Torchwood team into it. At least Martha's out of it—she leaves before the Doctor even meets the Sue, lucky woman. Also features transplanted aliens from a different movie, which is utterly ridiculous. Oh, and did I mention the soulmate thing? What's wrong with gradually progressing romance, I'd like to know...'' * "The Doctor's Problem"- K rated. May 19, 2019 ** Donna finds an old Gallifreyan record. To keep it from being played, the Doctor must explain something embarrassing. Questions follow.. ** Discofurby's note: Mindless toilet humour, no action. The TARDIS locks its doors for a stupid reason. The Doctor is a little bit OOC. The Jetsons * George Jetson- The Competition - Not rated, but definitely should be M. Highly NSFW and pretty NSFB too. ** An adventure with the Jetson family from the classic America cartoon show. Mr. Spacely decides to hire female models from within his employees' families and the fun starts from there. (FFMm, inc, bi, wife-cheat, orgy, intr, toys, oral, anal, prost, gb, beast, ws, sci-fi.) ** Discofurby's note: Nope, nope, nope, a billion times nope. This has all the worst sexual things you can think of-- adultery, drug-induced sex, rape (committed by George no less), bestiality, incest, Elroy having sex with his adult teacher, and sex with Trump! It's also described in graphic detail to the point where the word "spunk" (referring to semen) is said 73 painful times! The only one who's in-character is Rosie; everyone else is horrendously OOC to the point where they're not like the Jetsons at all. Elroy still likes to fix things and they start off in-character, but basically as soon as things get sexual, all their canon characterisation (except Elroy's enjoyment for fixing things) flies out the window. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * "120 Days of Blueblood" - Mature, WARNING: NEITHER SAFE FOR WORK NOR SAFE FOR BRAINS. Returned from Claimed June 29, 2019 (apologies to Scapegrace). ** This story takes place in an alternate universe set before the events of the first season. In this Equestria, Luna never became Nightmare Moon and the two princesses have ruled the kingdom together for thousands of years, where they are revered as gods. When Prince Blueblood is denied access to the females of Rarity's family, he plots to make them come to him. Future chapters will involve different members of the mane six. ** Further along in the summary, it reads "Those familiar with "Salo" will understand the origins of this story." Doesn't that just about sum it up? Also, the fic eschews the highbrow elements that made Salo worth watching, instead reverting to the sexual wish fulfillment of the novel on which Salo was based on. The Simpsons * "Must Love Ned Flanders" - Not rated but probably T. September 13, 2019. ** Naomi Sanders is a beautiful twenty four year old from L.A. (Lower Alabama) who just happens to be a huge fan of The Simpsons. Well, more so Ned Flanders. Her dreams come true one day when a freak accident brings her from the third dimension to the second into the town of Springfield. Now Naomi has the chance to win over the love of her life, Ned, and live happily ever after in a fictional cartoon world. Do not read this if you have not heard of the Simpsons. ** Discofurby's note: So terrible it's almost funny. A self-insert OC, check, who's in love with a character (in this case Ned Flanders), check, and causes him to act OOC, check. There's this one scene where she goads Ned into having sex with her, and while it's unseen, this is still sleazy to the Nth degree. We also get some nonsense with a zombie Maude. * Ned Flanders Takes the Biggest Black Pill of All - M rated, NSFW!! NSFB!!!!! ** Discofurby's note: Pretty sure this would qualify as a bleepfic. It's written as though a twelve-year-old on drugs wrote it after someone challenged them to write a story about penises. Not to mention the Bad Biology when Ned Flanders faints from being "mildly dehydrated". Star Trek * "rare musical moments on the USS Enterprise" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed February 10, 2020. ** a songfic about the star trek crew singing about certain subjects that so relate. bones and kirk make a bet, uhura and gailia just being friends Spock and uhura in a quiet moment after he has a bad day many little drabbles there no slashing just plain fun and joyful moments sometimes sad moment on the U.S.S enterprise mainly spock/uhura McCoy/Nurse Chapel Gailia/ Scotty Janice/Kirk ** Zingenmir's (slightly updated) notes (from 2013): First of all, 'rare musical moments'... judging from this fic, they're anything but rare. In fact, there were going to be 100 chapters dealing with them, though it seems to have stopped at 68. Second, this does contain random crossovers, but they only last for a chapter at a time, so it's simpler to just put it in the ''Star Trek category. It's supposedly AOS; it brings in a lot of TOS characters, randomly crosses over with Star Wars, and don't even get me started on the plots it adapts from musicals and movies (Les Mis ''and ''The Lion King, to name two). Spock is replaced by an emotional human teenager; McCoy must have access to some sort of history channel; the entire crew of the Enterprise fits on McCoy's family ranch; and did I mention that singing is an old McCoy family remedy? No, I didn't know that either. It also does a great job of ruining McCoy's character, and while I'm at it, I'm just going to give you the link to what I wrote about this fic (very dramatically back in 2013, so, uh, grain of salt...but I will say that I've seen this general concept done amazingly well, and had done so by 2013, too, and it didn't look like this) on the Board, because it's too long to put here and what I am putting here is also getting very long. Something else that should be mentioned here is that I nominated this fic for Bleepfic status... hopefully you can see why. I'm going to go back to consuming Bleeproducts now. Have a nice day.'' ** Important note (from 2020): This is the fic where, by my long-held plan, the Fourth Reader regenerates into the Fifth in 2025. However, the mission is never going to be written. I do plan to write the regeneration scene itself in an interlude, but really, if someone wants to take this on properly, go right ahead. We'll square the details somehow. Steven Universe * "A crystal rising" - M rated. June 29, 2019. ** A Steven Universe Fic: Blood onyx is a unique Gem unlike the rest of his fellow home world gems he is in fact a male gem the first of his kind created during the rebellion by home world watch as he rises through the ranks and becomes a legend. harem fic mature ** eatpraylove's note: Watch out for a wall of text in chapter one and beige prose everywhere else. Also an overly-edgy Gem Stu, which would be a canon violation even if he weren't edgy because all Gems are canonically female-presenting. Transformers Prime * "The Authoress" - Explicit Rating. NSFW. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** Three friends are transported into the world of transformers. A transformers enthusiasts, a hater, and a neutral are all it takes to stir up some crazy days... and some EXTRA fun nights! . (Rated M for everything) ** This is awful in so many different ways. The Sues (there are three. Three!) are annoying, the biology is completely against canon, and there are Archive Warnings for things that never happen. Also, no one in the story is any kind of writer. The X-Files * "Halloween X" - M rated. May 5, 2019. ** Here’s a Halloween story featuring everyone’s favorite F.B.I. Agent—Dana Scully. ** This is a terrible story. Neither Scully, nor Mulder, is in-character. School uniforms are sexualized, which is very creepy. It ends with Scully crying. * "Look After You" - T rated. May 5, 2019. ** Summary: Set early season 4 before Scully's cancer. Scully is sick (I didn't want to suffer alone :P) But yeah. Read&Review? T cuz Scully Drops the F-Bomb in chapter 2. She's sick leave her be. ** This is out-of-character. Scully shows up to work sick, which is something she'd never do, and her illness makes no sense. It's a throat infection apparently, but it makes her throw up and faint. She's helped by this 18-year-old med student who is way too young to be in the FBI. Theater Oedipus Rex * "Oedipus: The MPREG Edition" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. ** A slash/mpreg version of the play Oedipus ** A totally pointless slash/mpreg version of the play, with the same plot but Oedipus marrying his male "mother." Video Games Hyperdimension Neptunia * "Hyperdimension Neptunia: Blueflame Heart" - T rated. Entry polished up July 29, 2019. ** Kenji Nijimura is a 17 years old student that, after runnig away from home, meets a mysterious girl. This individual offers him a strange stone, which grants him inhuman powers, before sending him off to a different dimension. With many new friends and foes alike, Kenji will now have to overcome the countless challenges ahead of him as he travels through this brand new world ** This fic destroys the canon of Neptunia. Kenji is a Stu and ruins a lot of other things and reuses the same plot as the games. But Alex4top finally stopped posting, which means it's finally sporkable! Kid Icarus * "Kid Icarus: Feathers of Light and Dark" - T rated. June 29, 2019. ** I, Shadmé, woke up in a world among the clouds. With no memories and no idea what to do, I was lucky an angel named Pit happened to stumble upon me. Together, the two of us set off on an adventure to discover my origins and battle the rising Underworld Army. Minecraft * "minecraft middl school" - (Rated K, but should be M) NSFW/NSFL. 'Returned from Claimed June 29, 2019. ** ''Honestly, this fic isn't for the faint of heart. This stuff borders on godawful, focusing on a self-insert, Creeperman69. Be prepared for murder, drug use, edgy OCs, OOC mobs, and lots of sex (in excruciating detail, might I add.) I'm no biologist, but I am an artist. So I do understand basic anatomy. I must've shouted 'That doesn't go there!' and 'That isn't lube!' at least a million times. I understand that English isn't everyone's first language, and learning a second language is hard, but DEAR GOD! If you don't know how to spell a word, look it up! Ten chapters, no sanity. I am ready (with the help of an insane amount of Bleeprin) to take this story down once and for all! * The Nether Queen - T rated ** Herobrine's sway over the mobs of Minecraft is wavering, as more and more reject him as their God and king. His attempts to win them back failing, he decides that clearly the problem is that he is missing a '''queen. And Heather, an unremarkable high school student, has been chosen for the role - not that she gets any choice. Based loosely on the Gods Don't Bleed series by Dillongoo ** QuantumMelody29's note: This thing includes glorified stockholm syndrome and the sue of a protagonist is clearly insane. In my opinion she should be dragged off to a suechiatric hospital. It's almost insulting that this was originally a you!fic. Pokémon * "Tim's Moemon Adventure: Kanto" - M rated, NSFW. August 19, 2018 ** This is my first story, about my OC, Tim, who's dream is to travel to all of the regions in the world of Moémon. There will be ups, downs, turn arounds, all that crazy stuff. Rated M for graphic descriptions of lemons, either straight or yuri, and language. Sucky summary, but hey, it's my first one. Plants vs. Zombies * "Plants vs. Zombies Story: The Adventure" - K+ rated, but should be a T, at least. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. Part of a slightly NSFW/NSFB tetralogy (actual content may vary per fic.) Proceed with caution. ** One day, someone dared Sunflower to drink one gallon of mixture wine, liquor, beer, and Mickey Finn in under 1 minute. Sunflower did it. This causes many crazy stuff to happen! Zomboss duplicates Zombies, a Camera Zombie spies on plants, PLANTS TURN INTO ZOMBIES, and Peashooter and Sunflower have A BABY! Read to find out what happens next! ** TrocyteV's notes: Sunflower and Peashooter (who, along with all but two of the entire canon cast, are replaced/possessed) have a child under the influence of alcohol '''and' drugs and immediately become a loving family, "Golden Plant Food" is introduced which gives its consumer powers exceeding Suvian-level, and the author is overall both horrible at pacing and a massive ham, as TV Tropes would put it. Kill me now.'' ** Author's page indicates that this is the first part of a tetralogy that sends the continuum into a head-on collision with Five Nights at Freddy's. Reviewers also seem to point out that the second part is slightly '''NSFW, '''with attempted rape on canon characters being mentioned and some serious indecent exposure in one chapter. Silent Hill * "Determination" - T rated. April 12, 2019. ** from Harry's P.O.V from when he finds out Cherl is missing til when he meets Cybil ** Mirage Fontane's notes: The story itself is a brief and not entirely uncanonical scene from the beginning of Silent Hill 1. However, the spelling and grammar makes legolas by laura look like an academic dissertation. Also responsible for the creation of the mini (mini-Pyramid Head?) Cherl instead of Cheryl. Sonic the Hedgehog * "Darkened Sun" - M rated. Returned from Claimed June 29, 2019. ** When a cure for a cancer-like disease doesn't work, its creator goes nuts and takes revenge on the people of Station Square. Note: AU, char death, zombies. ** Feenie's note: I'm no virus expert or anything, but I don't think you'd release a virus to counteract a virus. Touken Ranbu * "Tsuki to Hoshi" - No rating, April 19, 2019. ** A nameless Kusarigama who's granted a female body comes to citadel. How is it possible? How can there be a girl? What is her history? Why does Mikazuki seem to know her? Will she be able to adapt to her new life in citadel? ** Ki no Shirayuki's notes: Complete disrespect for TouRanbu canon, a sword OC who is 1. not a guy, but is shoehorned into a strictly all-male cast, 2. '''not a sword' despite canon's being all about personifying nihontō, and 3. not a historical artifact that has existed in Japanese history or legends despite canon's being all about personifying known historical or legendary swords. That alone is bad enough without the Sue's dragging her wangsty ass around despite her background's not being all that tragic, getting shipped with an OOC Mikazuki and getting special treatment out the wazoo. It's a mess.'' Super Smash Bros. * Kirby: Welcome to Smash Bros - VERY M-Rated NSFW ** Kirby is a both-gender (hermaphrodite) and was once a lonely child, who had over-protected, Russian parents, being bullied at school, finished at school, at the age of 9, never had friends, once have a favorite teacher, doing chores, going to stores, and doing home-school work with his mother, Twilight. But it all changed when his mother got a letter from a place called Super Smash Bros, they wanted Kirby to live at Super Smash Bros, but why? why would a lonely child want to go to a place with more people and more creatures there? Kirby has a lot to learn about the meaning of having friends. he'll meet some very different species, getting hit, fight, and a grown man loving the 12-year-old kid. will Kirby ever be happy in his new home? Kirby's POV and some others' POV Note: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story ** KoolKoopaGirl's notes: I am so, so sorry for inflicting this onto the wiki. A well and truly '''terrible' fanfic, with butchered characters, boring prose, an underwhelming story, and glorified pedophilia. Quartz has written an entire sequel series...and none of the fics are much better. If anything, they're even worse.'' Undertale * Megalovania - very much M rated NSFW ** A Sans x Human!OC lemon for all the naughty boys and girls. ;} ** QuantumMelody29's note: It may only be two chapters long but I am unable to make it through all the highly graphic smut. Sans. Does. Not. Have. A. Tonguue. '' * Flowey's Growing Soul - 18 rated '''NSFW' ** RATED 18: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND MILD SEXUAL THEMES. Frisk spares Flowey for a better chance at life and she gives the flower her soul. But after what he's done, no nobody will accept him. They hate him...except for Sans, maybe there are feelings of love...? (Sans x''' '''Flowey) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Happiness is a LIE! Cover by Nomidot. ** QuantumMelody29's note: This fic is incredibly edgy. The plot goes from sans and a humanoid flowey with a skirt shpxing and most of the undertale cast being brutally slaughtered. Sans again has a tongue. A particular highlight is when flowey "burfs" chara. Web Originals RWBY * "Howling Moon" - T rated. Returned from Claimed August 19, 2018. **Luna Moonrose is a skilled Huntress and was offered a job as a teacher at Beacon, her old school. The Huntress of the Moon accepted not knowing it just unlocked another daring path in her life, one that will lead her to new friends and her missing love. Cover is owned by Luumanfoo29 on DeviantArt. I don't own RWBY either **''Mattman groans'' Category:Lists Category:Badfic